DC: 2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen?
Kara Zor-El is busy using the weights machine. It's been cranked up to the max setting at 250 MT (250,000T) and she's watching TV in the meantime - it's something on the news about an update on STAR Labs' investigation which Superman has been helping in deep space. There's a chair next to her with a towel and a bottle of Evian and she's wearing some sweatpants and a midriff T-shirt and a red headband which causes one of her eyes to be covered by her blonde hair. "...no additional news since Superman agreed to make contact with the Glariites. Officials are hopeful that this might be the first in a line of interplanetary trade negotiations." The door opens as Cassie arrives, a towel in one hand, a bottle of water in another, dressed in a simple pair of nylon running shorts, tank top and athletic shoes. She doesn't notice Kara just yet as she's a bit lost in thought, her path taking her towards the workout bags. Items set down, she looks at one of the long, tubular heavy bags, it sized up before she /carefully/ starts to spar it. Kara Zor-El watches Cassie pass by her in her own little world. She looks over at the control pad, removing one hand from the bar to lower the weight levels to 5 tons before she sets it down and takes the towel and bottle of water. She flips the towel over her shoulder, unscrews the water and takes a sip as she walks over to Cassie. "Everything okay?" she asks, curiously. She was about to send a kick the heavy bag's way but is interrupted, her leg held up and to the side now, pose held while she looks at Kara. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She lets that foot find purchase against the floor again and she just stands there, not sure what to do now. "So... what's up?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "You seem a little ... what's the term... in the clouds? Penny for your thoughts?" Superboy has arrived. Wonder Girl and Kara are standing by a heavy bag, Kara post-weightlifting, Cassie in the process of beating up the poor workout bag. Both are in casual workout clothes. "I am just kind of thinking about some stuff that came up a few days ago," Cassie says, that followed up by several punches thrown at the piece of workout equipment. "Been a lot going on recently." "The situation with new people coming around," Cassie admits after another flurry of punches is let loose with. "Just got me thinking," she adds before shrugging. Kara Zor-El watches Cassie attack the bag. "Well, considering I'm one of those new people cominc around, I don't think that's too bad a thing. Hey... I made a decision about something by the way. I think I'm going to try to become an American citizen." Kon swoops in, a pie-plate in hand. "Hey Cassie, Kara," he greets, as he stops. Having broken free of the tyranny that was high school, he tip-taps in just in time to blink at Kara. A quick squeeze of Cassie's hand (hey, no PDA, you get it?) and the shoving of the remaint of Ma's pie, and Kon turns to Kara. "Huh? You mean as Supergirl, or you mean your secret identity?" "Some people here do like to keep their secret identities intact..." Cassie starts to say but then there is Kon bearing gifts which gets her to smile. "Thought you would have eaten it all," she says while winking to the super teen. "Thanks." She looks to see if there's a fork with the pie because darnit, she wants some. Now! Kara Zor-El pauses. "No I mean.. I have a secret identity already. You know.. like my cousin. But I was thinking me.. I should become an american citizen. Kara Zor-El." She points to herself. "I mean... my secret identity is foreign also, but no I mean... you know... Supergirl. My real identity. I should become an American citizen." Now Kon looks confused. "Oh. I guess I just assumed you already were," he says as he 'sits' in mid-air next to Cassie. There's a fork and a note from Ma Kent addressed to Cassie folded up inside it. Since Kon hasn't said anything about the note, he probably hasn't even -tried- to eat that pie yet. "You'll have to study and pass a test and everything," Cassie says before she finds the note and the fork, both getting her to smile, the former read before the latter is used to dig in. She would offer to share but this /is/ one of Martha Kent's pies and is therefore worthy of a bit of greed. "Think there's a lot of paper work, too." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I'm from another planet, Conner. Technically I'm not a citizen of any country. I'd like to do something like get a credit card, an apartment, stuff like that without having to rely on my secret identity. Plus you know.... people won't look at me like I'm that different maybe if they know I'm actually a part of this planet." She looks at Cassie. "I don't think that would be that big a problem right? So you both think it's a good idea then?" Now Kon glances towards Cassie, having just noticed what she's got. "Hey, what've you got there?" he says, reaching for the note. Except he gets distracted by what Kara's saying. "... Um..." He wrinkles his nose. "Then what's the point of having a secret identity? Are you just planning to give that up?" He looks at Cassie. She's the one in a better position to tell how that feels. Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "Of course not. But why should Supergirl just be 'Supergirl' I've been Kara Zor-El for 16 years. I've been Supergirl for less than half a year. It's not like I'm making up a new identity. I'm just.... expanding my existing one. Besides, Diana does that and it works for her too." She pauses and looks at what Kon is mentioning in Cassie's hand. "It's a note from Ma..." It's handed over to Kon while she takes another bite, still not really inclinded to share the treat yet. "Giving up a secret identity is hard," she explains to Kara around another mouthful, those words slightly jumbled. "I don't have mine anymore and there are times I wish I still did." Like when she's trying to go out with someone on a date. Damn Twitter twerps. "You might want to talk to Superman about that. Get his opinion." Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "Of course not. I'm not giving up my secret identity. But why should Supergirl just be 'Supergirl' I've been Kara Zor-El for 16 years. I've been Supergirl for less than half a year. It's not like I'm making up a new identity. I'm just.... expanding my existing one. Besides, Diana does that and it works for her too." She pauses and looks at what Kon is mentioning in Cassie's hand. A quick look at the note, which essentially says "Share the pie, and visit again", and then Kon heys! and reaches for the fork. "Give some over here!" Kara's response is, for the moment, put aside for the thought of -food-. It's not until he's struggling with Cassie for the control of the fork that Kon thinks to respond, "Superman's in a better position to answer, yeah." "Diana chose not to have a secret identity to better represent Themyscira but let me tell you, Kara. Speaking from experience, being able to live life without the hassle of always running the risk of people knowing how you are is nice." Kon gets glared at and she spitefully takes one more big bite, just that much more of the pie made to disappear before he's given the fork and the pie. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I wasnt planning on asking anyone." She watches the two of them compete for the fork. "It would definitely expand the amount of people available as a boyfriend without having to hide -everything- about who I really am." She pauses. "It's not a lot of people don't know who Supergirl is... it's just - like I went to this party that Bruce Wayne invited me to. As Supergirl. And I got to dress up and meet famous people. People were treating me normal. I mean.. until I had to leave because a bank was being robbed on the other side of town but the point is it was fun and I wasn't having to be pretending to be someone I'm not just to have fun for a little while." She nods at Cassie. "That's what I was thinking also. I mean... I'll obviously keep my secret identity since Kara Kent's already ... well... set. But lets face it.. I'm homeschooled, I have no friend at all. I might not have much of a social life as Supergirl but it's more than I ahve in my secret identity." Superboy says, "Sorry, I'm at a loss on how to respond to that." Superboy says, "Lemme try an approach." "Uh..." Kon rubs the corner of his eyes. "Look, you're what... sixteen? It's not gonna be the end of the world if you're single at -sixteen-. Besides, I don't know if you'd want a boyfriend who wants you just because you're -Supergirl-." R Cassie is keeping an eye on Superboy, trying to make sure he doesn't inhale what is left of the pie so she can finish it herself. Gosh darn super teens and their appitites! ""Kon's right. Boys aren't everything, Kara. And no boy who'd want to date you just because you're Supergirl is going to be worth... well, you know." She shrugs. "But if that's what you want to do then guess you can always look into it." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "But... that's who I am. Besides, you're 16 and have someone who wants you because you're you, not some fake identity. If someone wanted me to be their girlfriend because I'm Kara Kent, that's the lie, isnt it?" Kara Zor-El tries to change subjects. "So, why don't you like having new members?" "You know what? Becoming a citizen because you can't date is the stupidest thing I've heard of. What are you tryin' to do, get a green card?" Slapping his forehead, Kon stands up. "We're talking about me, we're talking about you and this idiotic plan. For one, if you want to be a citizen, do it because you want to be one. It's not going to all of sudden give you a new lease on boys, it's just supposed to be something that identifies you! If you're letting other people define you, you're screwing yourself. If you're looking for approval from other people to be you, you're barking up the wrong tree." Sorry, Krypto, bad idiom. "You know wh... ahhh forget it." Slumping down, Kon just waves his hands. "This is really a job for Superman, isn't it?" "I never said I didn't like new members," Cassie points out. "But some people /do/ keep their identities seperate and don't really appreciate them being discovered by people unless it's their choice...." Her phone rings and she sighs, that being when she notices her mom on the caller id. "I better take this." She must have had it wrapped up in her towel as she didn't have it in her hands when she arrived. "Hi, Mom..." she says oncet she picks up and drifts off to the other part of the gym for a few. Kara Zor-El frowns at Conner. "Stop being such an ass, not to mention a hypocrite." she says, crossing her arms. "Like you have such a perfect track record. I've read the news clippings in Hawaii. I think I should be a citizen so people don't associate me with just the S. Oh look, there's Supergirl. Who's that? That's Superman's cousin. Period. Having relationships without having to hide things or finding another person in this line of work is just an added benefit." She looks at Cassie. "So is this about Solarflare, or it is about me joining the Titans?" "Oh no you don't, Kara," Kon stands up, putting a finger to her face. "You know what that was all about? The whole Hawaii thing? That was me being an idiot. Because I thought all that attention was going to make people think of me as someone who wasn't -Superman's clone-. It took me a while to figure out the world doesn't revolve around me. Or you. Or anyone else. It just revolves, that's all, and we all're just hanging on doing what we can. So I'm an idiot. I'm tryin' to stop you from being an idiot too. If you want to be a citizen, fine, but it better be because you want to do it, not because you want to be dating." Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Oh good, another person telling me how I should live my life by telling me to not let other people tell me how to live my life. That's not contradictory or hypocritical at all either." She pushes his finger away from her face and gives a warning look. "Focus on one thing I say about my reasons for wanting to do this and ignore everything else why don't you?" "That is enough," Cassie says in the authoritive tone she takes when annoyed, her phone held in her hand which is snapped closed in a manner which is lounder than it would be if it was closed normally. "First off, Kara, being a citizen will not remove you from your cousin's shadow... which Kon happens to know a lot about, you should know. What will do it is how you act. Be a good hero, make a name for yourself. All citizenship will do is make you Kal-El's cousin who happens to be an US citizen." She take a slow, deep breath then. "Secondly, this has nothing to do with Solarflare, nor you being a Titan so knock off that whole line of crap." Kon seems about to open his mouth, before blinking as Cassie takes control of the situation. He regards her with a look of mixed emotions ranging from 'where did that come from' to 'she's being more aggresive than me?', before he settles on pride and a look of 'hell, yeah, there's my girl.' "What she said," Kon replies, jerking a thumb towards her. "Goes double for me." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Fine." She then adds, crossing her arms, "But I'm still doing it. I'd be able o vote when I turn 18, make a company... not have to wear those glasses whenever I want to walk outside on the street like everyone else..." She nods. "I'm so doing this." She then adds an argument to Conner in the form of sticking her tongue out at him. "Pttthhhhhhbbbbt" Clearly she was not on the Ambassadorial Guild on Krypton. Cassie smiles a bit now that the tension seems to have ebbed some. "We're not telling you you can't, Kara. Just be sure to do it for the right reasons. And you know, you don't need to be a citizen to do all of that living your life in the public, just to point that out." Looking at Kon now, she blushes when she notices his expression. "What?" Shaking his head, Kon mutters, "Was I that bad when I started out?" He looks back towards Cassie, before his expression shifts into a grin. "... Eh... I told you this before, but you're a piece of work, all right." "I'm sure you were worse because you're a boy," Cassie says while giving him a hug, blushing all the harder at his compliment. "Nah. I'm just... uh, I mean thanks." She looks around then, frowning slightly. "Did you eat all of the pie? Was going to see if Kara would like some." Kon blinks. He hadn't even -had- a bite yet, did he? So distracted. He looks at the pie forlornly. But... for the sake of peace... "She can have the rest." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "It's okay, I got some earlier today when I visited Mrs. Kent to tell her about the whole shower thing. Also told her about my internet research so I wouldnt have to lie." She pauses. "But... maybe a little piece? I don't need all the rest though. By the way, what was wrong with Robin yesterday?" Superboy says, "... this is where I get to stare at you like you have two heads. :D" "Wait... did you just say that you admitted to Martha Kent... your cousin's mother... that you look at po..." This is where Cassie's brain just breaks. Because really. What? "Hmmm... save me a slice," she says lamely, her eyes lifting to the ceiling. Kon looks heavenwards, before throwing his hands up. "Kara, file this under Kon's lessons for how to deal with a secret identity: "You do not ever tell your guardian you watch porn. Ever. Or they'll just not let you have any fun at home _without_ a chaperone." Superboy says, "Oh holy hannah. Don't tell me you -also- told Ma about what Cassie and I were up to." Kara Zor-El nods. Honesty is the best policy. Superboy says, "Oh... *eyes that note*" Superboy says, "WEll, I guess she approves of you anyway. :P" Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Well I'm not going to lie to them." She pauses. "Although at first they were both quieter than when their house collapsed when I first met them. I'm pretty sure it wasnt as bad as that though. Besides, you wouldnt want me lying to them right?" She takes a -small- slice of the pie. "No. What you do is not do the things you'd have to keep from people." Cassie sighs and rubs her forehead, this now giving her a headache. "And don't listen to Kon on this subject. Please." Now Kon looks at Cassie, tilting his head. "Oh yeah?" There's a positive leer on his face now. "Let's give Ma something to -really- think about." His hands make wiggling motions as he moves towards Cassie. Kara Zor-El sips her water. "By the way, Roy said no underage sex in Titans Tower." She drapes her towel back over her shoulder and heads into the back to shower to leave the two of you alone. "Don't you dare..." Cassie squeals and runs off, only stopping to pick up her stuff. "I'm going to tell Mrs. Kent on you," she warns then, that being all that is heard from her as she's gone! "I would!" is all Kon says as he zips off after Cassie. So going to get her for all that and give Ma something to -think- about.